Lost in Time (The Captain AmericaIron ManAvengers FanFiction)
by ninjaassassinlady123
Summary: Tatiana Waterstone was injected with a liquid known as Liquid X. This liquid was able boost her evolutionary system and made her faster, stronger and smarter. But how will she survive the side affects. Or her friends and team mates


**Hey guyz! I made my own marvel character up and thought about putting it into a book. This won't be updated that much** **but it will be updated weekly. It's going be about how she becomes a superhuman and fights for New York with the Avengers. Yay! Anyway Enjoy! The Teaser Trailer is to the side.**

_January 21st 1938_

"But Mother!" I complained as my mother fixed my green dress. God I hate dresses.

"Stop acting like a child Tatiana, if you want to make an impression to these men, you have to look good," she fixed the collar, "There you look beautiful."

"But I don't want to look beautiful, I want to look like me," I whine. My mother sighed, "Honey, the healthiest people are only chosen for these projects, not girls covered in muck and dirt, not girls that look like they live in a pigsties."

"Well pigsties are far more comfortable," I mutter. My mother shot me a glare, "Enough Tatiana, now come on, we need to get to the train station."

My eyes widened, "We can't, my friends will see me like this and laugh!"

"Don't be ridiculous, come on, were going to be late,"

I sigh and follow her out of the house. We walk down down the street and turned left towards 2nd street. As I walked down my enemy, Liam, walked down the side walk towards my mam and I.

"What are you doing now, cross dressing, thought you were a man?" he said while his two minions laughed.

"I'm more of a man then you," I growl.

"Why don't you come show me?" he taunted.

"Maybe I wil-" "Tatiana!" my mother hissed. I turned to her and she said, "It's not worth it."

I grit my teeth and followed her. "Told you she couldn't but up to a fight, she such a pussy," Liam whispered.

"THAT'S IT!" I yell and swing around. I punch Liam in the jaw, elbowed his minion on the right in the face and kicked his minion on the right in the groin. They fell to the floor groaning as I walked away ladylike.

My mother gave out to me all the way to the train station. We went to the ticket boot, my mother leaned over and whispered, "Two tickets to New York ."

"Horrible weather today, isn't it?" the plump woman at the booth said

"Yes but sadly I forgot my umbrella," my mother replied.

She nodded and handed in one key card. My mother took it and pulled me down the station to some sort of broom closet in the wall.

"Mother! Why are we in a broom closet!" I whisper/yell. My mother didn't answer but slid the cards into the wall. I felt the place move, like it was turning. My mother opened the door for me. I stepped out into a booth definitely full of professional people. I decided to keep quiet until my mother came out.

When my mother stepped out a man came over, "Jessica."

"Hello Stark," my mother said as they kised each other on the cheek. Stark looked over at me, "And this is she, thought you said she was more man then woman."

"I am but my _mother_," I emphasised mother, "made me wear this shit."

Stark laughed, "Why don't you follow me to get changed out of that."

****After getting changed****

When I got changed I into a army green shirt and shorts, I tied up my brown hair and headed to the lab place Stark told me to go.

"Okay Tatiana, you need to listen to me, were going to inject you with multiple needles. These needles are going to quicken the evolutionary system, making more stronger and smarter," Stark said through the glass above with my mother.

"Why are you behind glass?" I ask confused.

Stark hesitated and said, "Safety measures."

I nod and sit back onto a cold metal chair. It was fucking freezing! I see doctors with needles squirting liquid out of the top, like they were trying to scare me. I take a deep breath but then feel something stick into my skin.

"Fuck!" I shout, "You didn't tell me this would be painful!"

"Just relax!" my mother soothed. I rolled my eyes and lay back closing them. I fell another needle pierce my skin. I cringe and bite my lip.

Multiple needle later I start to feel dizzy and nauseous. I start to fade into darkness.

****An hour later****

I could here my mother yelling and feel myself moving upwards. "We can't put her in unconcious, she still doesn't know!"

"We have to or it'll happen!"

"Tatiana will go insane if we do this!"

"Well you should have told her!"

I feel my arms and legs being stapped onto a metal board. I start to move my fist but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Let me out!"

"I'm sorry but that can't happen, Ms. Waterstone," said Stark.

"Wha- ? M-mother? Get them to let me out!" tears trickled down my face.

Tears formed in my mothers eyes, "I'm sorry honey."

A door closed over on me. I screamed for my life. The window become foggy due to my warm breath. It was cold in here. I saw Stark pull a handle. Then everything went to darkness.


End file.
